The invention relates to a thyristor, and more particularly to one having a MOS type control.
Many types of thyristors have been described in the past. See, for example, in the book by R. Muller "Bauelemente der Halbleiter-Elektronik", Springer-Verlag, Berlin 1973, on pages 173 and 174, particularly FIG. 197.
In known thyristors of this type, the control electrode is in immediate contact with the next-to-the-last semiconductor layer. Because of this, such a low input resistance ensues at the control electrode that control currents of 10 mA or more must be supplied in order to achieve a triggering of the thyristor.